Cotton Candy and Pixie Stix
by Sutefu
Summary: A GinnyDraco story that I was forced to write. Ginny likes Draco, Draco likes Ginny but for the love of him is too stuborn to admit it..you know how it works. Rr please! New chapter finally uploaded
1. Lemon Drops

**Cotton Candy and Pixie Stixs  
By Sutefu  
PG-13  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and I dun wanna! Ya'll can have him. That's why in this story, Harry's a dawg. No really, he's a dog. I swear!. Actually, I hate the pairing. It's for all you Draco/Ginny lovers, and it's dedicated to my cousin Cassie(her pen name is Gryffindor Sweetheart, soon to be CaSassy Weasley)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny ran frantically through the hallways, her hair a mess, her tie half-way tied, and her sweater on backwards. Unbeknownst to her, she had also put on two left shoes in her hury to get dressed, but that didn't really matter because her shoes were so worn and old that you couldn't tell which was which anyways. In such a hurry to get to potions, her first class of the morning, she barely had the time to watch where she was going as she dodged by 3 teachers, one of which was Prof. Dumbledore, and the other two Prof. Sprout and Madam Hooch.   
"Now now, young Virginia, where are you headed in such a hurry?" Dumbledore asked as Ginny wizzed by.   
"No time to talk now, sir, I'm late for potions class!!" she cried out in apology as she ran past him and the other teachers. Then, out of no where, a thud sounded, followed by pain and a cold sting.   
"Watch where you're going you stu--..oh..it's you, Mini Weasley," someone scoffed. Ginny looked up. Brown eyes met cold gray ones. Ginny imediately knew it was Draco. She frowned angrily, her books everywhere, her papers slowly floating down from the ceiling.  
"As if my day wasn't bad enough...." she said quietly and under her breath.  
"Did I hear a squeek?" he grinned at his own joke.  
"Hah hah, very funny Malfoy."  
"Are you going to get up or are you going to lay there for the rest of the day?"  
"Are *you* going to help me up or stand there with that stupid look on your face all day?" she retorted.  
"Hmph...fine, I suppose one of us has to be decent...." Draco trailed off, and quickly looked around the hallway to check and make sure no one was following or watching them. He then outstretched his hand and took Ginny's. For a breif second, Ginny could have sworn that Draco blushed.   
"Hey...wait a minute...did you just call me 'Mini'?! Why I oughta...." she growled through clenched teeth.  
"Thank me for helping you up?" he smiled hopefully.  
"Don't push your luck you....you...Malfoy," she said, trying to sound angry. Secretly, she was drooling over how cute Draco looked this morning. The sun was shining over his skin through a window, giving him an almost innocent look.  
"Oh I'm so insulted," he smirked.  
"Well...you should be.."  
"Insulted to bare my father's name?"   
"Um..." she hadn't actually thought about that. "Y-yes?" she asked shyly. Okay, now she was embarressed. But she wasn't about to let *him* know that.   
"I shouldn't be..but anyone that bares the last name of a rodent shouldn't be too proud, you know," he crossed his arms.  
"Rather a rodent then a...a....uh...." she stopped, unable to think of anything. She growled angrily.  
"Let me guess, the rodent has rabies?" Draco laughed.  
"You are such a..a..boy!" she snapped and turned to walk away.  
"Hey Mini, wait up a bloody minute!" Draco called out to her.  
Ginny spun around, her eyes lit up, hoping for an apology. "Yes?"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"You are? For calling me mean names?"  
"No, for helping you up," he chortled and walked off, opposite of where Ginny was going.  
  
_ Later that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gathered at a table in the common room, studying. It wasn't until Ron looked up from studying the blank pages of his notebook that he noticed Ginny sitting alone in a chair by the fireplace. He tilted his head to the side so he could get a partial look at her face.  
"Hermione," he blirted out, disturbing the silence, "do you think there's anything wrong with Ginny? I mean, she's sitting alone over there like a Hufflepuff in a room full of...non-Hufflepuff?" he tried to sound smart.  
"She was fine at lunch," Hermione said, not once looking up from her book. "Maybe something happened after that? A bad class? A failed test?"  
"Weasley's do *not* fail tests...well...except me..and...the twins...but they do it on purpose?" Ron stopped himself, before he made an even bigger fool of himself.  
"You know," Hermione sighed, "not talking would keep you from embarrassing yourself by trying to be smart."  
"Well you don't even *have* to try..it comes natural!" Ron grinned, thinking he had insulted her.  
"Awwww...thanks, Ron!" she hugged him. "That's so sweet!!"  
"Ahem.." he blushed, "are we talking about me, you, or Ginny here??"  
"Wow, you actually thought of a multiple-choice question!" Hermione giggled.  
"I would be so insulted..if I knew what a multiple-choise question was.." he said under his breath.  
"What did you say?" she asked. Truthfully, she had heard him. She just wanted to hear it again.  
"I said I don't know what a--- hey, wait a minute..you tried to trick me!!"  
"I only tried to trick you if sun revolves around the earth."  
"Huh..?"  
"Case...in...point..." she sighed and rubbed her forehead. It was hard being the smart one, having to know stuff and all..psh.  
"Um....."  
"Ah, your smart comment for the day," she grinned.  
"Hermione? Try not to embarrass yourself anymore then you have..no wait..that's your line..."  
"Did you wake up on the dumb side of the bed this morning or something?"  
"Dumb side? I thought there were only a left side, a right side, and a under the bed side?" Harry asked, blinking.  
"Harry, did you hear any of our other conversation?" Hermione asked.  
"Only the word dumb side of the bed. What were we talking about again?"  
Ron took out a spoon and threw it across the room. "Fetch boy, fetch!" he said.  
"Ooh....shiny..." Harry drooled as he ran off to find the spoon.  
"Ah..the boy who lived...like a dog.." Hermione sighed.  
"Don't you think we should get back to Ginny?" Ron asked.  
"Yes, I was just going to suggest the same thing."  
"What same thing?"  
"About Ginny."  
"Ginny? Who's that?" Ron tilted his head to the side.  
"Your sister??" she said exasperatedly.  
"Ohhh yeahhh...what about her?"  
Hermione, pulling a frying pan out of no where, whacked Ron upside the head.  
"Did you know the circumference of a circle is equal to the distance from the square root to the center, minus a piece of pie?"  
"I don't believe it..he's more stupid then before!" she cried out. She then whacked him again.  
"Something's wrong with Ginny!! Oh, hi Hermione, how long have you been here?" he asked.  
"Better then nothing," she sighed.  
"So, what's up?"  
"Ginny?"  
"What's wrong with her??"  
"You tell me."  
"Okay..she chews her nails, she snores louder then a dragon with asthma, she has ugly red hair and freckles.......no wait...." he stopped to think. "Aw....why's she sitting over there by herself? Maybe something's wrong?"  
"Men..." she sighed. The scary part was, she knew that Ron wasn't acting stupid. At least, not on purpose... She then stood up and marched over to Ginny and claimed the seat next to her. "Hi Ginny...is something up?" she asked her quietly. "You look sad over here.."  
"Draco?" she asked, snapping back to reality. "Er...Hermione! Hiya! I..uh..had a nightmare.."  
"With your eyes open?"  
"So..people think I'm still awake and..um...stuff..?"  
"Please tell me the gene pool skipped a generation with you..or only runs on the male side..."  
"Huh..?"  
"Nevermind..." she sighed. She never really talked to Ginny. It's not that she was annoying or anything, she just..preferred Ron and Harry. To be honest, that's a little scary that she would...  
"Can I tell you something, Hermione?"  
"Of course! Is this one of those girls only things?"  
"Yes..I kinda..like someone..."  
"Any chance you could be more specific?"  
"Well...not yet...you see, he's not someone people would agree to me liking.."  
"Please, for the love of Merlin, tell me it's not Harry...."  
A woof sound came from a far-off corner where Harry responded to his name being said.  
"No, Harry, stay! Good boy," Ron shook his finger at Harry.  
"Okay...but to join you..in your confessions..I like someone too..but..I could never tell him..and even if I did, he'd never understand..literally."  
"Wow, sounds like Ron.."  
"I..uh..er..." Hermione turned beat red, but hid it before Ginny noticed. "Why would I like Ron?" she said, regaining her cool. "He's so....stupid!"  
"Yeah, definitely sounds like Ron..and sometimes stupid boys are cute..but..we're talking about my brother here.." she shivered at the thought that there might be a slim chance that someone thought of her brother as 'cute'.  
"Heh...yeah.." Hermione resisted the urge to blush again. If that's even possible..  
"So, who is he??" Ron said, popping up from behind Ginny's chair, making both her and Hermione jump.  
"Ron!! I said that was girls only!!"  
"So..?"  
"You're *not* a girl!!"  
"Does this have a point or not?"  
"No..." she sighed, giving up.  
"Oh...poo...literally..Harry made a mess...bah..Oi, Dean, your turn to clean up! Use the Magic-Dee-Dooper Pooper-Scooper if you have to!" Ron sighed. They had tried potty training Harry. Unfortunately, it resulted in Seamus blowing up the toilet. Twice. Then they tried paper training, but Hermione complained that that was a waste of perfectly good newspaper. "I'll go take Harry for a walk while Dean cleans up the mess, and you two have your little 'girls only' talk..which I still don't get..." he shook his head and walked away, grabbing Harry's leash.  
"I'm not related to him...I swear...I'm going to stick with the story that my real parents dropped me off on their doorstep twelve years ago and the Weasley's only *thought* I was their daughter..."  
"But Ginny, you're eleven..."  
"In *human* years, maybe..." Ginny laughed manically.  
"Okay....." she said, laughing nervously. Hermione now understood why she never hung out with Ginny. "I see Ron is the 'normal' one..in the family.." she said quietly to herself and stood up, slowly sneaking away.  
_  
A scream rang out throughout the corridors of the Gryffindor tower. Ginny sat up quickly, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. "Thank god.." she panted to herself. "It was only a dream..!" Ginny sighed and relaxed.  
"Ginny, are you okay?!" Hermione, Ron, and Harry came running into the room.  
"Um...y-yeah..I saw a..spider..?"  
"Oh my dear lord, that *is* something to scream over!" Ron said, shuddering in fright. Thinking for a second, he screamed like a girl and jumped into Hermione's arms.  
"Don't worry, Ron, it's gone..I think I killed it with my slipper.."  
"Ginny, we're POOR..YOU DON'T HAVE SLIPPERS" he said, freaking out.  
"Um..Mum and Daddy love me more then you?"  
"They...do...? But..that's not fair...!!" Ron said and began crying.  
"Ron! Ron I was joking..stop crying, please!" she said, trying to calm him down. "Ron I was just teasing with you..I didn't actually see a spider..I had a nightmare..I lied because I didn't want you to think of me as a baby..."  
Ron jumped down from Hermione's arms. "Why would I think of you as a baby just because you have a nightmare? I have them all the time!"  
"You wouldn't understand.." she sighed.  
"You're right...and if you never tell me what's going on in your life, I never will.." he left and walked off.  
  
  
  
End Ch. 1! Should I continue? Throw it out? Lemme know...review thank you please!!  
  



	2. Sweet as Sugar

Cotton Candy n' Pixie Stix  
Chapter 2  
Sweet as Sugar  
  
Ginny sighed and slowly walked down the stairs, her eyes scanning the now-empty commons. She ran her fingers through her lightly tangles hair as she walked towards the red velvet couch and sat down.  
From beyond the painting she heard a few muffled words, but she couldn't tell what they were, or who they were coming from. the painting swung out, and in came Hermione. Her sight darted from object to object, until it landed on ginny, who gave a weak smile and wave as a greeting.  
"Ginny? What're you doing here all by yourself?" Hermione asked in a just slightly-worried tone of voice.  
"Is Ron still mad at me?" Ginny let out a sigh,slumping back into her seat and staring into the fire.  
"So that's what this is about?"  
"You didn't answer my question..."  
"And that's two of mine *you* haven't answered."  
"Sorry..."  
"Don't apologize...it's just a way to let people take advantage of you."  
"Huh..?"  
Hermione giggles and sat down next to Ginny, hugging her gently. "Forget it," she smiled. "Guess you're not old enough to h--"  
"--to understand, right?" Ginny interrupted. Hermione opened her mouth to correct her, but Ginny looked away.  
"You've never been in love before, haven you Ginny?" Hermione made eye contact with her, tears in her eyes. "You've never longed for someone you couldn't have, wishing in vain that if you *could* be together, that people would accept it...that *he* would accept *you*.."  
Ginny's eyes opened wide. it was like ginny's heart was an open book, and Hermione was reading it word-for-word!  
"...then you're in the hallway, all alone, oportunity's knocking on your door...your eyes meet, and then he looks away, turns on his heels and walks off into the shadows, leaving you standing there, all the words you wish to say on the top of your tongue, and no one there to hear them..." Hermione trailed off, then slowly pulled her bag up to rumage through it. Ginny realized her mouth was open and shut it.  
"Hermione..I...I'm so sorry...you must have felt aweful.." she said quietly, looking away  
"Oh, I know..I hate it when they end the books right when it's getting good!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling out a book about 700 pages thick.  
"That...happened...in a book..?" Ginny turned bright pink, blushing.  
"Well of course! You don't think *I'm* in love with anyone, do you??"  
"Heh..." Ginny blushed more.  
"Not like it's ever happened to you either, though..right?"  
"Right...but..Hermione? If you *did* like someone, you knew people wouldn't accept it, and you had no idea how he felt about you, what would you do?"  
Hermione smiled and stood up. "I'd tell him," she said, and left the room.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and stood up. hearing a loud but low growl, she jumped, but soon recognized it as her stomach telling her she was hungry. She made her way to the hallway, turning down corridors and taking a few shortcuts before she found her way to the Great hall. Although breakfast had started quite some time ago, there was still food on the tables (which, of course, would keep replenishing until all the children had left) and plenty of kids still eating. Ginny slowly observed the room, looking carefully at each table until her eyes landed on the Slytherins. Or, to be more precise, *a* Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.  
Draco was laughing at something someone else had said (probably a demeaning joke on the Gryffindors) and didn't notice for quite some time that Ginny was staring into his eyes. Everything seemed in slow motion. Draco looked up, his light blonde hair shining in the sunlight (shining through the upper windows). He looked adorable, like a little child, his greyish-blue eyes making him look all the more innocent. Suddenly, Ginny saw those same blue eyes staring back into hers, any and every trace of innocence gone.  
Suddenly, Draco's eyes were filled with curiosity, anger, immaturity, and even sorrow. Ginny quickly turned away, looking back to the Gryffindor table for a place to sit, pretending like she'd never even glanced at him. However, Draco didn't look away. His eyes followed her, noting how she had quickly brushed her soft red hair, how she had hurriedly gotten dressed and put her red and gold colored tie on wrong, and how she overall seemed very depressed.  
Feeling a nudge from Goyle, he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of thoughts of the little Weasley girl, her soft brown eyes, her cute little freckles, even her worn down robe that some how made her look even cut--wait, HOLD ON!! Draco shook his head, suddenly feeling like vomiting. Ginny Weasley, CUTE?!?! How obsurd! Draco knew that not only was the thought vile and discusting, but his father would go haywire and probably disown him if he heard him thinking like that. Sure, the Weasleys were pure-bloods, but they were poor, a word/life Draco prayed he would never have to live.  
Timothy, an older Slytherine student Draco had been talking with, waveds his hand in front of Draco's dazed face. "Hogwarts to Malfoy, Hogwarts to Malfoy, come in, Malfoy, do you read me??" he mimiced someone talking over a CB. Draco's eyes refocused, and he snapped from his daydreaming. "'ey there, welcome back to Earth." Timothy grinned.  
Draco narrowes his eyes, and glared at him, but soon relaxed. Turning behind him, Timothy scanned the Gryffindor table, directly behind them. "What'cha lookin' at?" he asked.  
"Hm? Oh, nothing...I was thinking.." Draco replied.  
"You sure have been acting weird this morning. You sure you're okay..?"  
"Possitive. Just was thinking, like I said."  
"Okay...ooh, look! More baegels!!" he scooted down a few seats(the Great Hall was now more then half empty) to sit infront of a large tray of baegels that had just materialized. Draco smiled and shook his head, glancing once more in Ginny's way, then standing up and leaving.  
Meanwhile, bacl at the Gryffindor table, Ron was stuffing his face with food. He was obviously in a better mood. Standing up, Ginny walked over behind him. "Ron..?" she said jut loud enough to get his attention, but not bothering anyone else. Ron turned around to face her.  
"Ginny? Hey, listen..." he swollowed the foor he had been eating, making a loud, audible 'gulping' sound. "...I want to apologize for how I overreacted before. I didn't mean to get angry at you like that." Ginny smiled softly.  
"I'm glad you're not mad anymore..." Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Come on, I have something to tell you."  
Ron blinked in curiosity. He nodded and stoof up, following Ginny out into an empty hallway. "Why out here?"  
"More private..Ron...I have a crush on someone.."  
Ron relaxed. he had obviously been uptight and nervous. "I already knew that. heck, the whole school probably knows about it!" Ginny's mouth dropped. The *whole* schoo?! How could they know she liked Drac-- "I mean, you practically drool over Harry!" Ron interrupted her thoughts, luckily for her.  
"Ron, I mean, I *really* like someone, and it *isn't* Harry." The second she finished, Ron pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace. "Ron...I can't...ugh!"  
"My lil' sister's finaly growing up!" he rocked her back and forth, quickly letting go to wipe a tear out of his eye. Ginny started gasping for air. "So, who is the lucky lil' bugger?" he asked, sniffling.  
"I...can't tell you yet.." she said quietly.  
"What you talkin' 'bout, Ginny?" he raised one eyebrow, crossing his arms.  
"I said I can't tell you yet, Ron. Even he doesn't know yet." She turned her back to him, sighing.  
"Ginny..I'm your brother, you can trust me with anything.."  
"No I can't, Ron!" she turned around. "I could never trust you with something like that! You know you'd tell him, then everyone in school, Mum and Dad...everyone! There's no way I could ever tell you *who* it is!"  
Ron looked sad. "Ginny..I..I'm sorry you think that.." he looked away.  
"Ron..I *will* tell you eventually..but..I can't right now. I just..wanted you to know there's someone I really like. I know I can atleast trust you with that." Ron nodded.  
"Yeah..I..I guess.." Ginny smiled and hugged him, running back into the Great Hall, hoping to get some food in before she had to leave for her first class. Ron narrowed his eyes. "Whoever you are, Ginny's crush, I *will* find you..." Ron cackled evily, until some pretty Ravenclaw girls walked past, making him drop his jaw and stare as they giggled at him.  
  
End Chapter 2~ 


End file.
